This invention relates to casting in general and, in particular, to a new and useful safety device and method for securing the casting unit of a hot chamber die casting machine against accidental starting of the casting operation, wherein, a lock is provided which mechanically locks the pressing stroke and which is only released by the action of a mold closing pressure necessary for the casting operation.